Family and Love
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Dororo lives happily with his wife and son, Doyuyu. His son, one day, asks him a curious question. Small DororoxKoyuki


I am such a huge fan of DororoxKoyuki, I was finally able to make a small fic on it, but it's mostly towards the end. Enjoy! Don't complain if you don't like this couple. The title isn't the best one out there, but it matches the themes to the one-shot.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Japan, stood a small cabin-like home in which belonged to a family of three Keronians. They lived there peacefully and happily.

Dororo sat quietly on the porch, his eyes closed, and meditating peacefully. The cool breeze of the upcoming winter was blowing against the clothing that was tucked under his cap. The chimes that hung from almost above him played a graceful sound that echoed lightly through the air.

He lived a quiet, peaceful life—away from the violence that occurred, often in cities and living one with nature. They used very little electricity as well. It would seem quite strange for a Keronian who had been born in a rich family and a wonderful home, to some.

However—he, of course was not alone. He was married—and had a son.

He, of course had married the one who had been his close friend and companion for a long time…the one who never overlooked him, when the others had or forgotten him…the one who gave his life complete meaning and loved very much—Koyuki.

She was a Keronian now, though. He had chose to be with Dororo and turn herself in a Keronian, so they could be together for in ill and till death.

Then…after a while…they had their first child, whom they had named Doyuyu.

Dororo broke from his meditation to be able to watch his son playing happily in the front of the house. Doyuyu was playing 'ninja'.

The blue Keronian smiled warmly under his mask at the son who he loved very much.

Doyuyu looked mostly like his father—only was darker blue. He had a yellow six starred shruiken as his Keronian symbol. He wore a common cap for such that was white. Then he wore a ninja mask—similar to the one as his mother's had had when she was younger.

The only other different was that Doyuyu's eyes were teal—which he had also gotten from his mother's. Dororo also noticed that his son had his mother's cat-like smile she had and still did.

It wasn't very hard to be a father, Dororo had thought. He used to be quite nervous about having a child—wondering if he would be able to take care of them and be a good father, but those fears had gone away.

Doyuyu had stopped playing and had run up to his father, his eyes shining a bit of sadness. "Daddy?" he asked.

"What is it, Doyuyu?" Dororo asked him, patiently.

Doyuyu bit his lip. "I-I can't get that hand sign, that you taught me, right…" he explained, shamefully lowering his head.

Dororo blinked at his son and quickly knew what to say. "Doyuyu, I'm sure you shall get it right." he encouraged. "…After all, you did inherit some of your mother' skills." he added.

The young Keronian smiled at his father in a cat-like way and went to sit down next to him, as they both stared up at the blue sky that showed no sign of any ominous weather.

"Hey, daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you and mom meet?" Doyuyu had asked curiously to his father, his teal eyes curious with question, while he looked at him.

Dororo had flinched in surprise at the sudden question. He did not expect his son to ask such a question so suddenly. But he relaxed as he got into a more comfortable sitting position, with Doyuyu waiting patiently.

"Well," started Dororo, not too sure where to begin. "…While Keron was still attempting to invade Earth—or back then known as 'Pekopon' by other alien races…I was placed in a platoon along with Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, and Kururu-kun, to invade Earth." he explained, calmly.

Doyuyu stared in surprise. "You mean you were sent to invade where we live now with Uncles Keroro and Giroro?" he asked, curiously.

Dororo nodded. "Yes." he replied simply, looking back up at the sky. "…Back then, we were naturally sworn enemies of the planet." he continued. "We were sent to patrol different areas of the planet…" he paused, as he controlled himself and prevented switching on his 'trauma switch'. "…I got lost and I got myself caught in a kappa trap." he said.

"What happened next?" asked Doyuyu, really interested and leaning closer.

Dororo closed his eyes. "…I was injured and I thought I was to suffer such a fate…" he explained. "…Until, Koyuki—your mother—found me and cared for me and my injuries. She introduced me to the beauty of nature and I sworn I would protect it from any kinds of danger."

"And that's when I was born?" Doyuyu asked, curiously.

Dororo pat him on the head, trying to answer his question the best he possibly could. "Well…not at that time, but…sometime later." he said.

His son blinked. "How exactly was I born, daddy?" he asked.

His father flinched in surprise again and simply put. "…I'll tell you that when you are older…" he said, with his son blinking confusedly afterwards.

Just after that moment, a female Keronian had come outside from the house. Dororo's wife, Koyuki, who was a dark green Keronian, had a blue snowflake as her symbol, wore a pink cap, and still had those teal eyes in which Doyuyu had.

"Hello, dear." greeted Koyuki, while smiling to her husband, who in turn smiled back, while she gave Doyuyu a kiss on the forehead.

"Tonight we'll be having dinner with Giroro and Natsumi." explained Koyuki with a smile and looked at Doyuyu. "…as well as _Natsuki_." she added.

Doyuyu blushed at the mention of the name, and lowered his head to hide it, while pushing his fingers together, shyly.

Natsuki was Giroro's and Natsumi's daughter and both Dororo and Koyuki could tell that Doyuyu had a crush on the human girl, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Make sure you are ready soon." Koyuki said to Doyuyu, fixing the cap on his head that was slightly out of place.

Doyuyu nodded and smiled. "Okay, mommy." he replied, before running off to play again.

Dororo and Koyuki smiled after their son, as he had begun to play once more.

"Being a father truly has its awards." Dororo had said, a smile under his mask.

Koyuki smiled at him and sat down close beside him, her head lying on Dororo's shoulder, while continuing to watch her son play. "…It also has other awards…" she added.

Dororo looked at his wife, smiling softly and wrapping his arm around her. "It does…" he agreed.

Koyuki lifted her head back up and pulled down Dororo's mask to be able to plant a kiss on his lips that lied under the mask he wore. Dororo kissed her back, lovingly and when the two pulled away, they both stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Koyuki."

"I love you too, Dororo…"

* * *

Ah...these two really do make a sweet couple and I hope they actually do end up together in the show, since they were obviously made for each other and are described as 'soulmates'. Review please!


End file.
